I will always find you
by Samerys707
Summary: AU When Akihito fails to return from his undercover trip in America, Asami realises he's been taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I figured it's been quite a while since I posted a story on this account. I let my imagination let loose, not that it went very far. As always constructive criticism is most welcome. No-one's perfect.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Finder Series**

* * *

 **America ~ Washington DC**

Akihito couldn't even muster the courage to look back, breathing heavily he continued running on his feet. He knew he wasn't going to make it to the bridge, he'd be dead most likely before he could step foot on the ship. Akihito wasn't giving up yet though but neither were the goons hot on his trail.

'Gah' _the bastards don't give up_ he thought.

Another bullet flew past his ear, missing him by an inch and instead hit a passing car. Akihito ducked, running carelessly into the road. Honk after honk Akihito couldn't care less; he needed to get on that ship. He jumped over the cars, one by one just making it to the bridge. Akihito turned his head; the men chasing him were well behind now. Akihito whistled with victory, sticking his middle finger in the air, _'_ _Suckers'_.

Akihito put his hands in his pocket, searching for his passport. He couldn't feel it in his pocket, cursing he looked around onto the ground, knowing he may well have dropped it. Just as he saw it lying a few feet away, one of the men picked it up. Akihito swore, narrowing his eyes he jerked forwards to try and get it back. It was too late. The goon picked up his passport, gesturing Akihito to come and get it.

 **"LAST CALL TO TOKYO"**

Akihito jumped, turning to look at the bridge, everyone was boarding. _Shit_ he inwardly cursed. _How the hell am I getting on the ship_? No passport. He looked back at the man, who was smirking right back at him. He was so screwed; there was no doubt about it. But most of all Asami was going to kill him. Akihito made a last minute hasty decision; he wasn't going back to Tokyo, not without his passport. He turned around and continued running, it wasn't going to be long before the goons caught up with him.

 _I'm sorry Asami_.

* * *

 **Tokyo ~ 1 week later**

Asami stared outside of his penthouse window, deep in thought. It had been one week since Akihito was supposed to return back to Tokyo. Yet Akihito was not on the ship that returned. He had not heard anything from his lover, even though Akihito's trip to America had more than come to an end. Akihito had gone on an undercover assignment, much to Asami's dismay, to investigate sex trafficking, drug abuse and arms dealing. Of course Asami had made it clear, that it was just trouble waiting to happen. Like always Akihito refused to listen.

And here they were again, no Akihito and a worried Asami like usual. Akihito's phone showed he was last seen near the bridge to the ship. His passport hadn't even been stamped, Akihito never made it on the ship, Asami knew that much.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, "Come in."

Kirishima walked in, his face looked anxious, "Any news?"

"No Asami. I traced Akihito's phone 3 times, still shows the same location. We can't get in touch with Akihito's bodyguard, it seems as though he has disappeared off the face of the earth".

Asami closed his eyes, rubbing his temples slowly, "Find him. He was meant to protect Akihito, that's why I sent him there. Now Akihito is missing, and Jung is untraceable. Something doesn't add up." He growled.

"Asami, what do you want to do?" his secretary asked hesitantly

"Get my plane ready, we leave for America tonight." Asami informed.

* * *

A man in his late thirties leaned casually in his chair, drumming his fingers slowly against the desk. He smirked, remembering the words of a one Japanese young man by the name of Ryan Smith. The man chuckled, as he now knew Ryan was not his name, it was in fact Tabaka Akihito. He was Tokyo's finest criminal photographer, sent here for some kind of story. If the young man wanted to hide his identity, he should have done a better job, than dropping his passport so carelessly.

His phone chose that moment to beep to life, breaking him from his thoughts, "Did you find him?"

"How hard can it be? I have his passport, so it's unlikely he's on his way to Tokyo. FIND HIM!" the phone slammed shut

A knock on the door interrupted him from his stupor, "Come in"

A young man in his early twenties bowed before him, "Uncle Richard, I have some news."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "What shits hit the fan now?"

He gulped, "The media they're ah um running the sex trafficking story, published by R-Ryan Smith".

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Richard growled dangerously

"When was it published?"

"Ten minutes ago." The young man informed quickly.

Richard picked his phone up, dialling a number he waited for a response, "Set the trap. I want him alive."

"Done." The phone went dead

"Oh how the tables will turn, ' _Takaba Akihito'_ Richard smirked viciously.

* * *

 **Comments are most welcome**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Such a long wait. I was kind of stuck, I started the chapter a while ago and then have been busy so I left it as it was. But I finally got it where I wanted. So here it is. As always constructive criticism is most welcome. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Finder Series.**

* * *

Akihito knew it wouldn't be long till they caught him. He had finally lost the goons chasing him, but it wasn't going to be long till they came back and this time with company. He was in shit, deep deep shit and Asami was so going to kill him. The floppy disk weighed heavy in his pocket but Akihito knew what he had to do. The photographer looked both ways before slipping into the computer store. He walked quickly towards the computer in the far corner, away from prying eyes.

The manager looked warily in his direction so Akihito smiled in return to avoid unnecessary suspicion. He sat down on the chair and logged into his email account. Akihito only trusted one person, he knew she would be able to publish this article under his name and it would stay published. It was a good thing he had written her private and secure email down; otherwise all his findings would have been for nothing. Everyone, the whole world was going to know exactly what goes on, behind closed doors and Akihito was going to make sure of it.

It had taken Akihito a couple of days to get this evidence, and it was more hard work to accomplish however here he was, the day he was going back to Tokyo, to Asami but no. They had to come and find him, take his passport and piss him off. Well Akihito thought the shit is about to hit the fan.

"Let's make it rain"

Before he could backtrack or even think of changing his mind, Akihito pressed send. There go all the pictures, of girls and boys being drugged, raped, held against their will, along with a list of all the rings, including the names of the scum behind it all.

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief, it was all over. The pain and suffering the girls and boys had received was nothing compared to how Akihito wanted the men responsible to endure. Knowing it wasn't going to be long before the men caught him, Akihito logged out and made his way towards the door.

Just as he was about to open the door, it slammed open. Akihito took a step back coming face to face with someone he had not seen for a very long time.

"Haru?" Akihito questioned unsure

The black haired Japanese man just stared in return before nodding his head. Akihito didn't even have time to register what was happening when two men moved out of know here and grabbed hold of him.

Akihito pushed back at the men holding him, and Haru moved forward holding onto his chin to make sure they locked eyes.

"Hello Akihito."

The photographer opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He barely saw the end of a gun making contact with his head, or Haru's eyes watching him fall just as everything went black.

* * *

 **America ~ DC Washington**

Asami Ryuichi's private plane landed the next day at America's international airport. The crime lord had gone through all reports, yet nothing could tell him exactly where Akihito was.

"Any links?" Asami asked, looking up at Kirishima.

Kirishima shook his head, "No boss."

Asami's eyes darkened, as he walked into the black BMW waiting for him. Kirishima opened the door, "Where to Asami?"

"Take me to Akihito's last location."

Of course by the time Asami arrived there, all evidence of Akihito seemingly disappeared. No one had heard of Ryan Smith- the alias Asami had provided for Akihito for his undercover mission and one Asami was already regretting. There were no camera recordings, no sign of Akihito's phone and no gps tracker. It was as though Akihito had never come here, or perhaps someone wanted Asami to think that.

Asami had a feeling things were going to get messy real soon. He turned to Kirishima, a dark look on his face, "Contact Suoh immediately, I want a team here ASAP and inform Suoh to stay put, in case Akihito makes contact."

Kirishima quickly dialled into his phone, "Right away boss."

Asami leaned against his car, putting his hand in his pocket he took out his Dunhill's. He had lost count of how many he had already smoked since landing here. Akihito always did that to him, sent his bp up a notch. It was always complicated with Akihito his lover was fierce and also very stubborn, refusing to listen even when his life may well be on the line. He needed to calm his nerves, and lit up a cigarette which Kirishima had taken out of the box for him, whilst still on the phone.

Asami was busy taking in the effects of the nicotine to really notice the newspaper carelessly spewed on the ground. Yet his eyes caught the name Ryan Smith, in tiny letters around an article written not long ago. Asami moved quickly, grabbing the article with his fingers before it flew away. His eyes moved swiftly, and Asami began to read taking in all the information.

 **SEX TRAFFICKING RING UNCOVERED:** _10 arrested and police bust more rings across Washington._

Top notch journalist and criminal photographer Ryan Smith has uncovered a huge sex trafficking ring, with links to other bases here in Washington. Furthermore 30 people those including young men and women have been rescued and are currently seeking medical attention. The bravery of one photographer may change the way the world sees things as not only did Ryan Smith uncover the trafficking rings, he has also made it very clear he knows who the mastermind is.

The media has tried to contact Ryan Smith for more on this sex trafficking ring and what led to this discovery, but unfortunately it seems as though Ryan Smith has disappeared.

Asami's eyes darkened at the last word, he stopped dead in his track not bothering to read anymore.

"Akihito's been taken." The crime lord all but growled out.

Kirishima's phone call finally ended and his eyes quickly turned to his boss, "What is it boss?"

Asami passed the newspaper to Kirishima, and he quickly scanned the contents, "Shit." He couldn't help but curse. The brat was in deep shit.

"He's been taken."

Asami threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping over it he moved towards the car door, "We need to move quickly."

"Where to boss?"

Asami sat inside his car, and grabbed his phone, "Take me to where the article was published."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Comments are most welcome.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
